In a power device using Si (silicon), a low on-resistance is realized. In order to further improve breakdown voltage property of a power device, and reduce its on-resistance, the material used in the power device is changed.
For example, it is possible to further improve the breakdown voltage property of the power device and to reduce the on-resistance thereof by using wide band gap semiconductor material such as nitride semiconductor material.